Happy Tree Friends: Year 2115 A.D
Happy Tree Friends: Year 2115 A.D (often abbreviated as '''HTF:Y2115AD') is a spin-off show involved in post-apocalyptic future. The main character in the show are either grandchildren, great-grandchildren, or simply just born in a generation and related to a fan character. Setting/History Taking place in the year 2115, demons have taken over Happy Tree Town and many tree friends are forced to move to Phoenix Pines City. Later, a group of future characters joined together to defend PPC from the demons. WIP Characters Protagonists *'Rachel Crystal Gallas': The great-granddaughter of Clesta (and techically Zelena), she's a 17 year old winged wolf/cybernetic bunny/werecat/flying fox hybrid and is the protector of Phoenix Pines City and is friends with most of the residences. *'Terrorbeak': It's a completely black demon who has a large, serrated beak. It has two devil wings and is a demon who actually protects PPC. *'Pastry': He is Bun's great, great-grandson. He's a bunyip-chipmunk hybrid who survived the demons and escaped to PPC. He doesn't seem to trust Terrorbeak much but accepts the demon in the city. *'Grasswart': Toad and Grass's grandson who's parents got kidnapped when he was 10. He's now on his own. *'Cub III': The grandson of Cub and Arietta. A bear/turtle hybrid who was left alone with his cousin after the demons took over. With the use of his great-grandmother's clarinet and his grandfather's old propeller beanie, he's ready to help out with fighting the demons. *'Loopy': Melody and Genesis's granddaughter. A platypus/skunk hybrid. After the demons took over, she and her cousin were left alone, the two set off to defeat the demons attacking PPC. With her intelligence (a trait inherited from her grandfather and great-grandfather (Josh)) and the use of her grandmother's saxophones as weapons, she and her cousin are ready to face the demons *'Melodith': Melodith (simply Melo or Mel) is a white cat/raccoon hybird with brownish-black hair and a royal purple hooded unzipped sweatshirt with a light blue shirt underneath. She sometimes wears red boots. She is the daughter of Tangle and an unknown character's future son (a cat) and an unknown raccoon character from the future. After the demons took over, she was left alone like most of the other characters. She is about 9 years old, but is pretty mature and acts like an older-sister figure to her friends or others younger than her. She acts like a natural-born leader at most times and is a pretty skilled fighter. Being a hybrid, she has wolf ears, a striped cat/wolf tail, and a grey raccoon mask. *'Moonrise Jr': A chipmunk/fox hybrid who part of the city's law. He's Sunset's great-grandson. *'Aiden Jr': The grandson of Aiden.Hes a grey seal with white fur, he wears bullet proof armor, a overcoat, and wears Aiden's cap. He serves as a shooter and lookout. *'Plexxy VI': She's the 3rd great granddaughter of Plexxy. An 8 year old girl who is a curious troublemaker, which is very similar to how her 3rd great grandfather was. She looks very similar to how Flexxy looked when she was a little girl. Her mother died when she was born, but her father never told her. She is often bullied for her namesake. Anti-Heros *'Wraith: He's of a split nature, and is constantly battling himself as a result. He hangs around PPC, even though he's not nessisaraly welcome. He's neutral, his evil side being a demon and his good side a protective spirit. *'''Deviant: The great grandson of Devious. He is a purple gerbil-ferret hybrid. Although he joins the fight to defend the city, he secretly plans to rule the city (and possibly the world) and is gaining the trust of the protagonists as a ruse to develop his plot. However, he faces personal conflicts as to whether or not he should be evil. Antagonists TBA Ask me to add your characters Episodes List of Happy Tree Friends: Year 2115 A.D Episodes Trivia *According to the creator in a commentary, Rachel came out like this: **First, Clesta married Robo Star, then giving birth to Crystal. **Crystal grew older and married a werecat. **They had a daughter. **That daughter married a flying fox. **Then Rachel was born. *The episode names and titles is based upon Codename: Kids Next Door *All the characters speak english. Category:Spinoffs Category:GamingDubstepGriffin101's Spinoffs